undertale_au_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Glitchtale
Glitchtale is an AU created by Camila Cuevas. It started with a short animation based on the Undertale Genocide Run battle with Sans. It became popular enough that Camila decided to make a series out of it. Synopsis Season 1 During a Genocide run, Frisk tries to reset but in the process, a glitch appears that keeps getting bigger and bigger. Frisk is about to face the consequences... Season 2 The monsters are on the surface, but it is not the utopia they think it is. The Anti-Monsters Department will fight hard to get rid of the monsters, and that is not even the biggest threat the monsters face... Story Also, there are spoilers in the first two in season two, you have been warned. 'Season 1' [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BCzDrlnOYY0 Megalomaniac] Frisk does genocide route and makes it to Sans. Frisk decides to reset while fighting with Sans, but Chara traps them before they making reset. Frisk is then locked out of undoing their mistake, or of continuing. Chara has taken total control. Frisk manages to break free and takes the killing blow for Sans, giving him their soul and their determination. Sans defeats Chara and resets the timeline. [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=l4tGTxbnujY Yet Darker] Having witnessed Chara battles with Sans, Gaster tries to bring himself back into existence by stealing Frisk's soul. Gaster summons black spikes & gasterblasters to Frisk for kill them, but Sans comes to the rescue. Frisk gave Sans their soul again and Gaster is defeated. Sans resets once more. [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=F-iO-I0oGn8 *Determination] Because of Sans's repeated absorbing of Frisk's soul and then resetting, the timeline is glitched enough for Chara to return. Chara sets their sights on stealing as much determination as possible. Flowey warns Sans that Frisk is in danger and they team up to stop Chara. Chara takes Frisk's determination, Sans and Flowey escapes with an un-determined Frisk. At the end of the episode, Chara actives a secret ability called "FILE 0" and thanks to a glitch, Chara becomes a determination user. [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3_kc80dPD5g Your Best Friend] It's time to for round two against Chara, and this time, Sans brings back Gaster for help. Flowey absorbs the six human souls and becomes Omega(or Photoshop) Flowey, and they goes to fight with Chara. Frisk gets their determination back, Frisk uses a ability called "A Little Help" Frisk calls helps from all souls, Frisk gives their soul to Flowey, then Flowey transforms to Asriel. [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2oZtRw1tHVQ Continue] Two friends opposing each other with the entire timeline in the balance. Chara explains to Asriel why they are doing this, and asks him to help erasing the timeline. Asriel refuses and they goes to fight, but in the end of fight Asriel cannot go through with it. He finds a way to spare Chara. For that, Asriel throws all the souls to Chara and successfully Asriel dismantles entire HATE in Chara. At the end of the fight Asriel was going to transform to Flowey again because he would have to give back the all souls anyway, so Chara gave to Asriel the remains of their soul, because Chara wanted Asriel not to turn into a flower again and wanted to give Asriel a second chance... Asriel destroys the barrier and monsters go to the surface. Frisk breaks the reset button and promises Sans to only continue from now on, so they can all look to the future. But with Frisk doing this they has increased the glitches once more and they has no idea what will happen in the future.... Season 2 [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DUdm30XHWVU My Sunshine] Frisk has to convince Jessica Grey of the Anti-Monsters Department, or AMD, to sign a peace treaty at a conference. Frisk saves a girl named Betty from a speeding car, and Betty becomes an immediate fan of Frisk for all they are doing for the monsters. She goes to help Frisk convince Jessica to sign the peace treaty. Frisk shows the pontential monsters have to helping humans to Jessica; bringing her to Gaster's lab to show possible advancements that could be made, and Toriel's school for the kids with soul traits. Sans and Asriel speaks, Asriel says "I understand... but I'm not asking for forgiveness what I did has no justification and I'm not looking for one either I just don't want you to look at me the same way you looked at Flowey" After a little talk, Sans doesn't forgive him for what happened in the past but Sans gives him a another chance. Jessica has remembers a flashback and leaves, cries, while at the school. Toriel talks to Betty, which causes a pink blob called Akumu to defend her. After school Betty and Frisk goes to looking for Jessica. Sans and Asriel sees Frisk and Betty while they're looking for Jessica. Betty revealed that she had a unique soul color: a pink soul. Sans decides to visit Gaster's lab hoping to find answers to Betty's soul, but Gaster says he doesn't know anything about Betty's soul and he still continues on researching. At the conference the next day Jessica confessed to Frisk that she'd once had a daughter who'd run away. She agreed to sign the paper to give monsters equal rights. Asgore admitted that he had killed six children for their souls. The last child, with the soul of 'integrity', was Jessica's child who had run away. Jessica leaves the meeting, swearing vengance. A mysterious figure offers to Jessica its help destroying the monster race. Jessica agrees to meet it and make a plan to destroy all the monsters. [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=W82A03JTaqQ Dust] Asgore is in jail, for killing the six human children who fell into the underground. Frisk stops by Gaster's lab and sees that Betty is still at the lab, and will be staying there for a few days. Frisk takes Betty to go to Mettaton's interview with Sans, Papyrus, and Asriel. Papyrus hears a cry for help; he sees a girl on the top of a construction crane. Papyrus goes to assists her and the girl directs Papyrus to move the crane over the building and to push a button, which drops I-beams onto the building, and she vanishes. Sans attempts to stop the falling I-beams, but Jessica shoots him from the shadows with a weapon that neutralizes powers. Papyrus is arrested. Sans, Frisk, Asriel, and Betty have a meeting to decide what to do. Asriel thinks that they should check the Anti-Monster-Department (AMD) cameras to see if they missed anything, which Sans agrees to. Frisk reluctantly suggests that they try to find a way to reset and stop this from even happening. Sans gets very angry, almost attacking Frisk. Sans leaves with Asriel to infiltrate the AMD headquarters. Gaster discovers what trait the pink soul represents: fear. Betty was a Bete Noire - a creature who's sole purpose was to make sure humans and monsters could never live in peace. At the AMD building Asriel and Sans uncover that Betty could create holograms and had been manipulating everyone. Betty appears and Jessica shoots Sans with the special weapon again to keep them from leaving, and this time it cracks her soul. Sans is left unable to teleport him and Asriel away. Betty is about to take Asriel's soul when Sans finds the determination to teleport in front of him, taking the blow for Asriel. Betty feeds Sans' soul to Akumu, killing Sans. Angered at the death of his friend, Asriel attcks Betty, but she uses Akumu to block his attacks. Asriel flees the battle to warn the others. Betty takes a vile of hate from Jessica, betraying her. Betty tells her that she'll turn all the monsters to dust. Do or Die Frisk is practicing their apology to Sans for mentioning their idea to reset, which made Sans upset with Frisk. Frisk doesn't think the apology is good enough. Asriel returns without Sans. Frisk then asks Asriel where Sans is. Asriel begins to tear up, and Frisk falls to the ground, loosing some of their determination with the realization that Sans has died. Asriel tells Frisk that they need to let everyone know before Betty hurts anyone else. Meanwhile, Akumu tries to entertain Betty, and Betty tells Akumu to try not waste its energy keeping her entertained, because they need to save it for the soul harvest. Akumu then opens its mouth, revealing that Sans' soul had enough energy to start their plan. Jessica visits Asgore, and she also mentioning that she needs to talk to Papyrus afterwards. Asgore apologizes to her, and Jessica replies by saying that she should be the one apologizing. Because of her, Papyrus was framed and that a monster had been killed. Undyne asks if it was a short skeleton and Jessica confirms that it is. Undyne then takes Jessica to apologize to Papyrus for being a part of his brother's murder. Jessica started crying and apologizing. Papyrus immediately forgives her, giving her a hug. Jessica's soul trait, integrity, returns. Asriel and Frisk go to Gaster's, witch is very messy. Alphys is trying to clean up the mess. Alphys explains to Frisk and Ariel that Gaster isn't coping that well with Sans' death. Frisk goes outside to the backyard to see Gaster, who is talking to himself, sounding very hopeless. Gaster reveals to Frisk that only Determination can defeat Fear, and vice versa. But he also tells Frisk that fear has a limit, and determination doesn't, causing them to become fully determined again. Pink blobs being controlled by Akumu appear, attacking Alphys, who gets protected by Asriel. Gaster and Frisk are attacked as well. After the battle, Gaster says that he and Alphys had a plan to destory Betty and Akumu, and that Frisk and Asriel should go to the school to protect the children from the blobs. Undyne, Papyrus, Asgore, and Jessica come to Gaster's home. Gaster immediately attacked Jessica, and Papyrus protected her. Jessica tells Gaster that she can help him defeat Betty. Gaster teleports Frisk, Asriel, and Asgore to the school. Inside, a girl, Abigail, is attacked by a pink blob, but is rescued by a boy, Cam, and a girl, Robin. Toriel then arrives and tells the children to hide. Alphys, Jessica, and Gaster travel to a lab, where Gaster will attempt to kill Betty, but if it fails, Alphys is to activate the Nullifier, the room they battle in, and destroy Betty, and possibly Gaster. Betty arrives, and she and Gaster fight. At the school, Cam, Abigail, and Robin are looking for Cam's little sister, Lily, who was last seen in the cafeteria. Frisk saves them from a blob, and agrees to help look for Lilly. Lily then runs by, being chased by another blob. Frisk deals with another blob while Cam, Robin, and Abigail follow Lilly. Gaster is winning against Betty. He's almost defeated her, and Betty says to Akumu that she only needs one more soul. Cam finds Lilly and is leading her to safety when Lilly is attacked by a pink blob, but Cam sacrifices himself and gets his soul taken instead. Betty uses a move called 'Rhabdophobia' to take control of Gaster's powers and use them against him. She destroys him, and is about to take his soul. Jessica blasts Betty with a gun that feeds off of her soul's energy. Alphys then tells Jessica to escape with Gaster while she activates the Nullifier. Jessica and Gaster get away using a teleporter, while Alphys stays and shields herself from the Nullifier, activating it. At Gaster's lab, Undyne realizes that Alphys isn't with the group, and rushes back to save her. In the Nullifier, the plan appears to have worked, but Betty reveals that she isn't a monster or a human, so the Nullifier proved ineffective. She then steals Alphys' soul, right about when Undyne arrives. She then tricks Undyne into destroying Alphys' soul. Betty kills Undyne too, and starts to leave, but Undyne transforms into her Undyne the Undying form, ready to avenge Alphys. Love Part 1 Gaster has flashbacks from the Core being destroyed due to an instability and where he sacrifies his life for Sans before falling into "his creation". Back to reality, he receives healing from Papyrus and Jessica Gray, but he orders her to don't touch him, because he's still angry about Sans' death. He noticed Undyne is gone, in order to fight Betty and Akumu. He notices also he's bleeding, which surprises him. But he explains this by the fact they eat now the same food as humain, and they gained physical matter, enought to hold blood. Just after, he explains Undyne has a chance against Betty because, with the blood, she is now able to hold something esle, which is her Determination. Back into the lab, Undyne turned into her Undying form, and stands in front of Betty, ready to fight. The battle begins by a domination from the Royal Guard Leader, while Betty noticed she holds Determination, something she thought impossible for monsters. She is forced to use Rabdophobia again to control Undyne's spares, but her opponent spawns plenty more projectiles and throw them on the little girl, who is injuried while protecting Akumu. Undyne charges her next spare of Determination, and this attack nearly kills Betty, her body transforming into dust, while the lab is totally destroyed in an huge hole. But Akumu finds the vial of hate and uses it. Betty fully restored her life, and is now transformed into and horrible creature, consumed by hate. More powerful, she hurts Undyne with powerful sickle slice, but Undyne is still alive and determined to kill her. Losing her mind because of the vial of hate, Betty ran away from the battle field, leaving Undyne, back to her normal form, recover from the battle, and realize that she involuntary Alphys. Part 2 A trailer was released by Camila. Gallery you_will_rule_them_all__speedpaint_coming_soon__by_camilaanims-db5917b.png Gaster_from_glitchtale_by_camilaanims-daaibqw.png sans_w__speedpaint__by_camilaanims-dafe4ni.png Glitchtale_chara_by_camila 2.png Undyne Background.png Cami Flowey.PNG Glitchtale_frisk_collab_with_randomcolornice_by_camilaanims-daznum5.png jessica_grey_speedaint__collab_with_ianimufreak__by_camilaanims-dbey3ac.png Asgore Dreemurr.png great papyrus.png asriel_from_glitchtale__by_camilaanims-daj7ih4.png muffet___w__speedpaint__by_camilaanims-dap8w9n 2.png toriel_speedpaint___link_below__by_camilaanims-daft324 2.png mettaton_ex__w__speedpaint_by_camilaanims-dakzqmq 2.png the_true_lab__w__speedpaint___by_camilaanims-dah7sok.png tumblr_o8p7zjKzU11rqg5ieo1_1280.png tumblr_o7jix8TAqz1rqg5ieo1_500.png 96415a2d06a24aa19acd6d4b9a239264073a22e9_hq.jpg e47f5c9267c7712fc84a27ac61bf9ed8149071ae_hq.jpg 47f232fdbf1f2be7ababecb8704a5963525e449f_hq.jpg IMG_5651.jpg Trivia *Camila Cuevas has said that Glitchtale is an AT, though due to the umbrella term, it's referred to as an AU here. *In Do or Die, when Akumu opened their mouth and have Sans' soul in it, there are theories that Sans isn't dead yet, just trapped inside the Soul and Akumu. **However, it has been confirmed that Sans will never return. *Gaster has his power linked to Papyrus and Sans's. If one were to die as Sans did, he would in turn receive a power boost, regaining the magic he used to first create them. *The monsters have started to gain physical forms from eating human food. **This allows them to both bleed and hold determination. * According to Camila's tumblr post If Frisk gonna die timeline will be get automatic ERASE. * HATE is not a soul trait HATE is just power enhancer. * Sans' machine can't bring Chara back. Video ; Season 1 Category:AUs Category:Special Event Category:Glitchtale Category:Series Category:Animation